


Shadows of the Past

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, it's all in the past but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: A simply jokes leads to Liam telling Theo some things about his past





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of what was supposed to be a oneshot. I’m just having way too much fun with this and you awesome cupcakes like it so much, I just can’t stop. For this part, I should give you a warning though. Some things will be discovered so trigger warning for mentions of abuse and domestic violence.

Liam loved his pack. Every single member had a special place in his heart and he would walk through the fires of hell to save them. They were that important to him and seeing them happy and alive was everything he needed to feel contempt and happy himself. But…

But sometimes they were out to drive him mad!

See, Liam was used to his pack sometimes treating him like a naive child who didn’t understand how the world worked. They patronized him, claiming the baby beta needed guidance and protection. Mostly Liam ignored it, telling himself it was fine most of the times. And yet sometimes it drove him up the wall, especially when Mason, Corey, and Theo took the same line. In moments like this, he was likely to get pissed. Like right now for example:

After Lacrosse practice and a talk with Coach, Liam joined Mason, Corey, and Theo in front of the school. “Hey, what are you talking about?” He asked his chatting friends and Mason grinned.  
“My mom offered to cook for you and Theo in the two weeks your parents are on vacation now. She said she didn’t want to be responsible for two young men stuffing their faces with junk food.”   
Liam furrowed his brows. “Why?” He really didn’t get why Mason’s mother would offer something like that. They could look after themselves.  
“Well, because of your werewolf metabolism you may not get fat but she’s worried about you getting sick from just fries and burgers and pizza.” Mason explained further. “Thought you would like that idea.”  
“Just because mom and dad are not at home doesn’t mean we have to live off fast food alone.” Liam argued.  
“Yeah, starving is also an option, right.”Theo muttered sarcastically and Liam glared at him.   
“I can cook!” 

That statement made his friends actually laugh and Liam only glared harder at his boyfriend who had to bite back a smirk. “Heating up a pizza is not cooking, Liam. Also, that would be junk food too.” Theo added for consideration and if looks could kill, he would have died right then and there.   
“I can actually cook, believe it or not.” Liam snapped.  
“Sorry, Liam, but I just pictured you with an apron around your waist, cutting onions and such and that’s just not you.” Corey admitted, still cackling, making Mason snort with laughter. The mental image was obviously so funny to his friends and it pissed Liam more and more the longer they laughed.   
“You are idiots.” He finally muttered, turning around and simply walking away from his friends, ignoring them calling out his name. 

Theo was finally by his side again, trying to keep up with Liam. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked and from the corner of his eyes, Liam could see him frown. Liam ignored him and kept on walking. Until Theo gripped his wrist.  
“Liam!” He said, growling lowly. “I feel you being tensed and pissed. Remember, we’re bonded. So, tell me what’s going on with you.”  
“You laughed! I don’t like being laughed at when I’m being serious!”  
“Liam, it was a joke! Why is this such a big problem for you?” Theo asked incredulously. Liam bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.   
“I don’t like being treated like I’m a dumb little kid! Why is this so hard to believe I can actually cook a decent meal? Just because I never did it before doesn’t mean I can’t!”  
“Well, maybe because you never said anything about this particular talent? We can’t read minds and all of sudden you’re a master chef?” Liam felt Theo was getting worked up too and he glared daggers at his mate. The older really wasn’t getting him nor trying to understand him.   
”So you think I’m just making it up?  
”I think you’re overreacting!” Theo fired back.  
“Know what? Just forget it! Go back to Mason and Corey, so you can all cackle together and leave me alone!” He hissed and started walking again. This time, Theo didn’t follow him.

*****

Liam had aimlessly walked around after that, not really wanting to return to his home and probably face Theo. So he stayed outside, the fresh air helping him calm down. He realized how uncalled his reaction had been, especially when Theo had followed him. Liam had his reasons to be serious about this topic but his friends could not have known and maybe he should have stayed and explained. His temper again…

Now, after the anger was gone, he was left with regret and a feeling of loneliness, something he really, really hated. Time to get home and mend things. So he turned around, took some time to figure out where he actually was, and then made his way home. 

When he finally reached his house and unlocked the front door, he was greeted with Theo sitting on the stairs, staring at his hands. He raised his head when Liam entered and let out a relieved sigh.   
“I was worried about you.” The chimera confessed and Liam gulped. He had not wanted that. Theo sounded really worried, the scent of stress rolling off him in waves, and his whole posture was tensed.  
“I’m sorry, just had to clear my head and calm down. I didn’t want to worry you.” He apologized sincerely and sat next to Theo. “And I’m sorry for the fight.”

Theo reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You didn’t break my nose. That wasn’t a real fight.” He said with a chuckle.   
His attempt to lighten the mood between them was rewarded with a chuckle coming from Liam and he kissed Theo’s cheek. Theo smiled and pulled back a bit, but only to tilt his head and then kiss Liam on the lips. Liam could not help but sigh into the kiss, happy how forgiving his boyfriend was. 

When they parted, he leaned against Theo, head on Theo’s shoulder, and played with the older boy’s fingers. “I’m sorry about lashing out at you too. You didn’t deserve that. None of you.” He suddenly said.

Theo sighed. “About that…Can’t say I’m not interested in finding out what’s gotten into you. You went through the roof because of a simple joke between friends; something you usually can handle without a problem.” He said softly and Liam sighed. Theo had the right to know.

“It’s…” He stopped himself and sighed deeply. “Fuck…”   
“If you don’t want, you don’t have to tell me. But I feel something is bothering you and while you’re not pissed anymore, you’re still on the edge. I just want to help but…I don’t want to force you, L.” Theo’s voice was soft, comforting, and Liam closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against his mate and enjoying the safety Theo provided. Like nothing could get him when Theo was there.

“I want to tell you.” He finally muttered and he heard Theo hum.   
“Only when you feel ready to.” The chimera muttered and kissed Liam’s forehead. Liam hummed too and then sat up so he could look at Theo.   
“I want to. Now. Where’s the use in acting like nothing happened? And you deserve to know. Just…” He stopped abruptly and looked on his fingers again, This was even harder than he thought. “Just promise me you won’t think differently of me after I told you.”

Theo’s laugh was incredulous. “Have you met me? I’m the one that killed his pack and did everything to hurt and destroy yours. After everything I did, you are worried I would judge you?”

“You are also the one who saved me multiple times and who went to hell and back, literally.” Liam reminded him with a sweet smile and chuckled when Theo kissed him again and muttered “Smartass.” against his lips. But then he grew serious again. What he wanted to say wasn’t easy by any means but he needed to get it off his chest. For years he had kept this secret to himself and now he needed to just talk. 

So he cleared his throat, letting go off Theo’s hands to clasp his fingers together, a sign how nervous he was. When he looked down, he was also shaking.   
“You know my dad isn’t my biological dad, yeah? I mean, it’s kind of obvious. He just married mom a few years ago. Before him…” Liam began, pausing to find the right words.  
“My biological father wasn’t a good man. Neither a good husband or father. He was, in fact, the opposite. Tyrannical, macho, brutal, and he…He wanted to make sure he was the man in the house, he was the one giving orders. If my mom dared to speak up, he shot her down. Verbally at first but after a while, the punches and the kicks started.”

He felt Theo taking a sharp breath. “Liam…” The chimera gasped, but Liam didn’t react to this and instead continued. “He suffered from IED too, I got that from him, and on especially bad days, he beat mom up so much, she couldn’t move without wincing in pain. So as I grew older, I wanted to help her. Clean up my toys, keep them neat and organized, just because I didn’t want her to do it. My father was not helping around the house but demanded a warm meal everytime he got home. Either from work or when he met with his friends and got drunk. She tried her best to deliver because if she didn’t, she got punished.” His eyes stung while he was talking and Theo was rubbing his back, muttering “Fuck, Liam.” softly.

“He never had touched me before but mom was at work one day and he was in a bad mood. I said a wrong thing and he beat the crap out of me. I was in so much pain and so afraid of him. Hid in my room and when mom came home I acted like nothing had happened, hiding the bruises. Didn’t want her to worry even more than she already did. I couldn’t hide the abuse for long, of course not, and she sneaked into my room one night, crying and apologizing for her not being able to be a good mother, for being so weak. I told her it was okay, we would manage it and I would help her. And the older I got, the more I learned to take care of the household and yes, cooking too. As good as I could as a child.”

Liam took a deep breath. His hands were shaking even more than at the beginning and he had a bad taste in his mouth, yet he forced himself to continue.  
“He took it too far one day, beating me up so badly neighbors heard me crying and called the police. When they arrived, I was barely conscious and they brought me into the ER. That was the time my mom finally made the decision to leave and to sue him, divorcing him in the end.” His eyes stung while he talked, voice wavering. “But after that, I had a single mother who came out of a relationship with a man who had spent years to tell her how worthless and stupid she was. She was a shadow of herself, an empty shell and we almost didn’t have enough money to make ends meet. There were times when she worked three jobs to gather enough for rent and food and on top of that she had a child suffering from the same condition as her ex-husband. Medications were expensive and my mom worked her ass off, coming home and dragging herself to bed, getting up in the early morning, going to work, repeat. Me? I was still too young to work so I figured the only way I could help was by keeping the hole in the wall we called apartment clean, doing laundry and not stuffing my face with only junk food. I learned more recipes, leaving food for her to heat up when she came home, and that way I could give her a little back from what she was doing for me.” 

Liam had not noticed he started crying, only when Theo stroke over his cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb he realized it. “When my dad came in the picture, it took a lot of time for mom to trust him. He never pushed her, he never made her feel pressured. He was nice to her and to me, teaching me more about lacrosse and when they finally got married, our life changed immensely. We were able to move out of this small apartment and into an actual house. He’s a doctor and while mom kept working, she didn’t have to work three jobs anymore so she was more home often. I kept on doing laundry and stuff at first, but one day she told me I didn’t have to anymore. That it was my turn now to be a normal child and while she was happy about my help, she wanted me to go out and play with my friends.”

“She wanted you to have the childhood you deserved.”, Theo concluded with a small smile and pulled Liam in a tight hug. “I’m sorry you and your mom had to experience this, L. You deserved so much better and it’s great you have it now.” He muttered and held Liam, feeling how Liam clung to him. Liam felt the safety of Theo’s arms once again and he didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon now. Talking about this made him always jittery and anxious. Having the hold of his mate and finally getting it off his chest made him feel better and he could calm down enough to actually think straight again. It was his past but it still had such an impact on him, but now that Theo knew it felt a bit lighter.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you.” Theo muttered suddenly and Liam raised his head. “Hey, no, you couldn’t know. Should have explained it rather than just lashing out.” He said hastily. He didn’t want his mate to feel bad. Theo smiled softly and pulled Liam even closer. “Let’s just agree that if something like this ever happens, we will talk with each other. Preferably before we start fighting.”  
Liam chuckled. “Sounds like a deal.”

They sat there in silence once more, before Liam laced their fingers together and raised Theo’s hand to his lips. “Thank you for listening and being here.” He whispered, kissing Theo’s knuckles while doing so. 

“I will always be there for you, Liam.”, Theo replied, one hand rubbing over the part of Liam’s shoulder where his mating bite was hidden underneath his shirt. Liam couldn’t stop himself from purring softly and in turn, he put a hand on the shirt over the mating bite on Theo’s collarbone. 

******

It was a few days after Liam coming clean about his issues and Theo once again proving how deeply he really cared about Liam (Liam knew how lucky he was to have him, really), Liam found himself in the kitchen, taking things out of the fridge and gathering them on the kitchen counter. Theo was outside, skating the street up and down or petting old Mrs. Mannings dog Raisin. Liam had no idea why all of sudden but this little dachshund took a liking to Theo, always coming to the gate to get his daily dose of love and an occasional goodie. Not that Liam could blame him, Theo was charming and he obviously won over the little dachshund’s heart by storm. It was heart melting, really. 

Liam was free to work his magic in the kitchen. Cooking helped him to relax because it kept him occupied with one task without getting boring. Since their talk, he had yet to show off his cooking skills to Theo so he decided today would be a good day for that.Going with one of his favorite recipes, Mozzarella Chicken in homemade tomato sauce, Liam worked concentratedly, switching between the sauce and preparing the chicken.

He only glanced up when Theo entered the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and staring at Liam. “What?” The younger beta asked when his boyfriend did nothing but stare at him. Theo finally came back to his senses and smiled.  
“It’s just the sight of you actually cooking, I…like that. It’s domestic.”   
Liam chuckled. “Get used to it, you will see it for the rest of your life.” He announced and then started to cut garlic until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“What are you making?” The chimera asked curiously, chin on Liam’s shoulder to spy on the various items littering the counter.   
“One of my favorites, Chicken Mozzarella with tomato sauce. Here, try the sauce.” He dipped a spoon in the sauce and then held it out for Theo to taste it. The older boy followed the invitation and moaned around the spoon.  
“That’s not a sauce you can buy somewhere, right? The sauce from the grocery doesn’t taste as awesome as this one.”  
“Uhm no, this sauce here is homemade.” Liam blushed softly, tasting the sauce for himself. It was good, yep.   
“Seriously, Liam, marry me!”  
Liam raised an eyebrow and turned his head to glance at Theo. “We are already mated, I would say that’s far more binding than marriage.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t put a ring on you. Which I’m planning on.” Theo retorted with a twinkle in his eyes.   
“Well.” Liam started. “In that case: Fell free. I won’t say no.” They were young, too young for that subject maybe, but nothing was usual or normal when it came to them. So Liam wasn’t really afraid of this topic. And it was nice to know Theo was actually planning on making their bond as official and for everyone to see. “I want white gold rings.” He joked. Theo laughed and squeezed him tighter. 

“Need any help?” He then asked but Liam shook his head. “Nope. I will take care of this and you go shower, Mister. You’re dusty and dirty from skating.”  
“I originally planned on asking you to join me.” Theo confessed, nibbling on Liam’s earlobe and the younger man shuddered. Unfair! “But there’s food so I will face the shower on my own this time.”  
“I’m sure you will manage that just fine.” Liam’s voice was a bit strained, Theo just had this effect on him. And he knew what he did to his mate because Theo chuckled and squeezed Liam’s ass. “See you in a few, my beloved mate.” He whispered and then let go of Liam to leave the kitchen and walk upstairs. After a few minutes, the beta heard the shower running and breathed out. If the food would have not burned, he would have joined Theo in a heartbeat.

But he could not burn the delicious food and so he stayed downstairs, occupying himself with finishing their meal and setting up the table. He just had put the finished main course on two plates when Theo showed up again. He inhaled the smell of the food and smiled his gorgeous smile; the one that always made Liam’s heart speed up and his knees turn weak. 

“If the food tastes as good as it smells, I will be even more a slave to you than I already am, L.” He called out and Liam almost dropped the plates. Curse Theo and his words making him think about the older submitting to him. Liam usually wasn’t in the whole dominance thing but this mental image was too good to let it slide.

Now Theo smirked and winked at him before grabbing the two plates from Liam and putting them on the table. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Liam nodded and slid on his seat, grabbing his cutlery but instead of eating, he was watching Theo. Worst case was Theo didn’t like the meal and told him so. Best case was ─

“You’re staring at me like you expect me to spit it out again and claim that this is the most disgusting shit I ever tasted. I won’t because this is incredibly delicious. Fuck, Liam, that’s amazing!” He uttered and actually moaned at the taste. And Liam gripped his cutlery so tight he was about to break it while blushing a deep red. “You are not allowed to make such sounds ever again!” He hissed at his boyfriend. “Now when we just want to eat and not fuck on the kitchen table in my parents’ kitchen!”

“Then you shouldn’t cook as delicious as you did, my little master chef.” Theo teased back and Liam who had just grabbed his water to take a sip spluttered and started coughing which quickly turned into a laughing fit. “You’re such a goofball sometimes, T!” He accused his mate and Theo laughed in response.  
“Well, on another note, we can always heat the food up later on, if you insist.”  
“Oh no no no, then it won’t taste as fresh as it does now, so don’t you dare. Eat and then we will see.”  
“Uh, I love when you’re strict.” Theo said and put his hand on Liam’s thigh. Liam didn’t say anything about it but reached out and let his hand brush against the chimera’s crotch, earning a sharp gasp from Theo. He smirked as innocently as possible. 

“Eat, sweetheart. Maybe I have plans involving you and all your strength.” His smile turned more wicked and the blue of his eyes sparked up with a dash of gold. Theo’s own eyes flashed gold too in reply before he returned his attention back to his food. 

******

Liam gathered the dirty dishes and carried them over to the kitchen sink. Once he had put them down, Theo stepped closer to him.

“Thanks for the very delicious meal.” He told his mate crowding Liam against the counter. “But no cleaning up now.”

“Oh?” Liam asked, arms wrapping around Theo’s neck. “And what are we going to do instead?”

He got his answer by Theo kissing him hungrily and pressing him against the counter. Liam moaned into the kisses and opened his lips for Theo’s tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance and he used his hold on Theo’s neck to pull him even closer. Feeling his boyfriend grab him, Liam was suddenly lifted up and sat on the kitchen counter, Theo between his legs. The chimera made short shrift of Liam’s jeans, swiftly opening the belt and zipper, throwing the belt behind them. Liam himself more or less ripped of Theo’s jacket off and also threw it on the floor. The t-shirt Theo had been wearing was following promptly. Liam’s own shirt was pulled up by Theo, getting off the only point where they stopped kissing so Liam could pull it over his head. Once it was out of the way, they were at each other again, hands roaming over bare skin and lips crashing together again. 

Liam raised his hips to help Theo shrug down his pants, Theo pulling at his boxers to make them follow suit. He fumbled with his own jeans afterward while Liam kissed his neck, tongue licking over the skin and teasing it every once in a while. Theo gasped and pressed closer to Liam, shuddering sometimes. Liam loved to make his mate lose it like that. because he was the only one doing this to Theo. Nobody else could do it or was allowed to do it. Theo belonged to him.

And he belonged to Theo which he got reminded of just now when Theo finally had pulled down his jeans and his boxers and pulled Liam to the edge of the counter to line himself up. His nails dug into Liam’s hips when he pushed into his mate without any further preparation and Liam gasped in pleasure and pain, his own nails raking over Theo’s back, scratching the skin there. His head fell forward to rest against Theo’s shoulder and he faintly registered Theo moaning as well.

The older only gave them a little time to adjust before he started moving inside Liam, swiftly picking up a deep and fast pace. Liam clung to him, nails soon turning into claws and leaving marks all over Theo’s body and shoulders. Theo gasped out every time, his own claws marking Liam’s hips. Liam loved the pleasure mixing with pain, he loved to know those marks would stay a few hours. 

“Theo…” He gasped out, legs wrapping around his mate to pull him even closer inside him while tugging at Theo’s hair to make him look up. When he did, Liam crashed their mouths together again in a bruising kiss. Tasting Theo and at the same time feeling Theo inside him always made Liam feel dizzy and detached from the world around him. His parents could have come home and Liam wouldn’t have noticed it at first, too lost in everything Theo gave him. Their mating bites were pulsating with every fast beat of their hearts and with the lust pulsing between them. Theo gasped into the kiss and gripped Liam’s hip tighter, obviously intending not to let him go anytime soon.

Liam broke away from the kiss to moan loudly at the sensation, head tilting and then he moved so he could latch at his mate’s throat and neck and leave hickeys and bites there. 

“Mark me, Liam. I’m yours forever.” Theo muttered, voice just as strained as Liam’s had sounded when he called out Theo’s name. He moaned loudly when Liam’s fangs sunk down on his neck, not deep like a mating bite but enough to mark him, and his tongue went out to soothe the skin, his answer was to pick up the pace of his thrusts once more and fuck into Liam in an even harder and relentless speed than before. 

Liam was at loss for words. This was rough, this was hard, this was so incredibly wonderful and left him with so much satisfaction already as well as feeling how his orgasm was slowly approaching. He had expected them to have sex later on but he had not expected them to fuck on the kitchen counter right after dinner. 

The plates next to him crashed to the floor when Liam lurched up after a very deep, hard thrust, and accidentally knocked them off the counter. “Oops.” Liam gritted out and then gasped. “Fuck, Theo….” 

Pleasure raced through him and he bucked up once more, one hand coming up to wrap around his own cock. Precum had gathered at the tip and he smeared it with his fingers before pumping his length with Theo’s thrusts. Hot shivers ran over Liam’s back over and over again and when he finally orgasmed, he screamed Theo’s name, head falling back, while he spilled over his hand. The shivers increased when Theo came, too, spilling inside Liam with an equally loud scream of Liam’s name, his claws drawing blood on Liam’’s hips.

The two young men slumped against each other, Liam wrapped around Theo, one hand clenching Theo’s shoulder, the other still loosely wrapped around his dick. Theo finally moved so much that he could slip out. “We should go and shower before cleaning up here.” He muttered into Liam’s ear and kissed it softly. Liam nodded. “Yeah, we should.”

He slipped off the counter, a little unsteady on his feet at first. Theo steadied him and pulled him close again. “I’m happy I get to do this for the rest of my life too.” He confessed and Liam smiled lovingly.   
“He too.”  
Theo kissed his cheek before pulling him upwards and into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically one of the main headcanons I have about Liam, okay? I had to use this in one of my stories and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. I hope you liked it, despite it being a bit dark. Oh, and Theo has a little dachshund friend, yay.


End file.
